This invention is applicable to a wide range of gas pressure-regulating applications, but is designed for particularly advantageous use in propane outdoor cooking appliance applications.
Heretofore, the gas pressure output of a pressure regulator has been controlled by applying the inlet pressure against a flexible diaphragm surface area that is balanced with a spring force set at or adjusted to the desired output gas pressure. Most regulators using flexible diaphragms, however, have not had a direct-acting mechanism between the regulating valve and the diaphragm. Therefore, more parts are needed to control the flow of the gas, and regulation is often not as well controlled and accurate as desired. Also, the pressure regulators had to be large and expensive because of all of the elements needed to control the gas pressure. Furthermore, such pressure regulators typically require gas pressure in the outlet gas line to operate the regulating device and to shut off the flow of gas. If a positive shut-off is required as a safety measure, a separate shut-off valve had to be placed at the outlet of the regulator to prevent the flow of gas downstream. Such a separate shut-off valve adds further expense.
Accordingly, an apparatus which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and has the aforementioned desired features has long been desired.